


Oil and Water

by Ruquas



Series: Ineffable Husbands Bingo [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, As-The-Saying-Goes-Bingo, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Insecurity, M/M, ineffablehusbandsbingo, multifandomkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: „Am I just a toy to you?“Well… that wasn‘t exactly what he had planned to say. And obviously, it hadn‘t been exactly what Crowley had expected as an answer because both drinks clattered to the ground, glass springing everywhere.„What?“





	Oil and Water

He shouldn‘t be insecure.

Not after all this time. Not after almost four hundred years. Okay, four hundred years wasn‘t _that much_, at least not for them but still… it was quite a bit if he dared to say.

So, yes… he really shouldn‘t be insecure. It should be okay to see Crowley flirting with the young man. And it wouldn‘t be an issue if that would be the first one tonight. Or maybe the second, because Aziraphale knew that Crowley could be quite a charming when he wanted to and he knew how difficult it was to extract oneself from this charm.

But it was the eighth person. Alone this evening, the waitress at the Ritz not even counted.

And he got it. He really did. The body he had chosen wasn‘t that attractive, a little bit too much flesh and fat to be healthy and to be sexy, a bit too small, the eyes almost as light as his hair… yes, Aziraphale got it. He knew that he couldn‘t be enough, especially not for someone – something – like Crowley. They were like oil and water, they don‘t mix well. Angel and demon. Heaven and hell.

It was just… hurtful to see it. It would‘ve been hurtful enough for him to _know_ it, to even think about it but _seeing_?

He knew that, whatever they had, wasn‘t something that Crowley deemed to be forever because… well, Aziraphale _is_ an angel and maybe a bit boring and….

„Angel? What‘s with the face? That‘s not a happy face.“

His head shot up, seeing Crowley stand in front of him, smiling, their drinks in his hands.

„Am I just a toy to you?“

Well… that wasn‘t exactly what he had planned to say. And obviously, it hadn‘t been exactly what Crowley had expected as an answer because both drinks clattered to the ground, glass springing everywhere.

„What?“

„Uhm… to my defense, that wasn‘t what I wanted to say.“

Crowley snapped his fingers, and suddenly it was quiet and he was surrounded by his books in his shop.

„Angel? What… what are you saying?“, Crowley asked, voice unusually soft. Aziraphale shrugged watched how Crowley pulled the sunglasses off, rubbing over his face.

„I mean, I‘d understand, I‘d just like to know, you know? And maybe not to see it every time when we are out.“

„No.“

Oh. Well. Okay. If that… he could live with that, he would never change Crowley‘s behavior just because he himself was a bit squeamish.

„You‘re not a toy. Why would you think that? I… what can I do to… chase this thought away?“

Crowley sounded… resigned?

„No? I mean… you‘re flirting with… not that I mind, of course, it‘s just...“, he tried to explain but Crowley just put his hand up while slowly walking towards Aziraphale.

„I stop. It‘s… I always did that. I thought I changed that, but obviously, I didn‘t, Angel. So tell me when I do it. Just don‘t suffer, don‘t think you‘re… that I‘m playing with you, you have to believe me, I‘m not. I would do everything to make you smile, I would even be nice to a few people if you want that, just don‘t think I‘m playing with you. I‘m not.“, Crowley said before pressing an almost chaste kiss to Aziraphale‘s lips.

_Oh..._

„You‘re it for me, Aziraphale. You‘ve been it for me six thousand years ago and you will be it for me the next six thousand years and coming.“

Well, maybe oil and water could mix after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Multifandom Kink Bingo (O3 - Am I just a toy to you?), the Ineffable Husbands Bingo (I5 - Angst) and the As-The-Saying-Goes Bingo (O1 - Mixing Oil and Water), all on Tumblr and AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
